Forget – Me – Not
by StEpHaNiEvAnGeLiNe
Summary: Long ago there was a young maiden who fell in love with a noble knight. Like all love stories, their love was tested and challenged. She was the daughter of a sheepherder, and he was an orphaned boy. Follow Sakura and Naruto through this tale of Wonder, Adventure, and Love. As they learn the lesson of never forgetting who you truly are and where you come from. [Sakura x Naruto]
1. Chapter I

**I don't own any of the characters. The only thing that's mine is the story plot! All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoy it! I'd love to hear any comments or thoughts on what I have so far. I'll try to update as regularly as I can! Thank you so much for stopping by!

~ Enjoy ~

* * *

**Forget – Me – Not**

A sign of faithfulness and enduring love.

To remember those that have died as a symbol that you may be gone but not forgotten.

**I**

Long ago there was a young maiden who fell in love with a noble knight. Like all love stories, their love was tested and challenged. She was the daughter of a sheepherder, a man dedicated to try and make his daughters' life as pleasant as possible. With little money, it was quite the challenge for old man Jiraiya especially because he had to raise the young girl on his own. After his wife Tsunade passed away while giving birth to their only child, he was forced to sell half of his land just to be able to keep his home. However, the old man just couldn't bring himself to sell his late wife's flower field of forget - me - nots. He kept it in memory of his beloved wife and the new life that entered into the world.

Their little girl was born in the early morning under a beautiful sakura tree during the full bloom of spring. After hours of struggle during labor and birth, the first thing Tsunade remembered was how peaceful and lovely the little pink flowers shined in the sunlight. When her little baby girl finally opened her eyes she noticed how beautiful they were, just like the viridian grass surrounding them. And her hair was the same shade of pink as the sakura flowers curtaining around them. Therefore, only one name could possibly satisfy the occasion . . . Sakura.

The young man was also born to a poor family. However his childhood was more pleasant than most children of his status could ever dream of, although tragic as well. His family wasn't able to provide for there children, so on his seventh birthday he was given up for adoption in hopes that another family may be able to take better care of the little boy. In the mean time, a new wife and husband of the noble Namikaze family were struggling to have a child. They often prayed for a miracle, the miracle of producing new life, but unfortunately fate wasn't smiling down on the new couple. After a year all hope was lost, so they decided to adopt a young eight-year-old boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, the young boy that just a year ago was given up by his poor family.

Naruto grew up in a loving family, with a younger sister and an older brother. Although his family was quite poor they all loved each other very much, little Naruto couldn't have asked for a better life. To top it all off he even made a friend, a little farm girl down the road by the name of Sakura. She was quite the charming and exotic girl, with long flowing pink hair and striking emerald eyes. Naruto himself was also quite handsome, despite not yet growing into his looks. Big cerulean eyes and shaggy sun-kissed blonde hair gave the young lad quite the princely look. I know what you're all probably thinking. Yes, that's the shepherd's daughter that's destined to be with the little orphaned boy, but what kind of love story would this be if things were that easy?

When the two children first met Naruto just turned six and Sakura was already four. Sakura was playing on a bridge near her home. She was pretending to be a knight saving a beautiful damsel in distress whom just so happened to be her cat Kiri. Sakura would place Kiri on the opposite end of the bridge and pretend a mean dangerous dragon was guarding the innocent feline. Sakura would use a stick to fend off her enemy; valiantly slashing away with her sword she was able to defeat the treacherous monster. Suddenly Kiri leaped up onto the ledge of the bridge. Believing Kiri's life was at stake, Sakura of course; jumped in to save her, only she miscalculated her footing and accidentally fell off the bridge and into the river below.

Sakura only being a small child, who couldn't even swim properly, wasn't able to stand a chance against the river's pull. She was desperately trying to grab onto something, but couldn't reach the nearby riverbank. Rapidly loosing her strength, she finally spotted a large branch hanging out over the river's side. She knew this was her last chance, so with all her might she tried to thrust her little body towards the branch. Successfully grabbing onto the branch, she was now challenged just to hold on to it, as the river continued to pull her in the opposite direction. Sakura began to cry out for help, to anyone that could possibly pull her out of this mess, literally.

Naruto, on the other hand, was passing through after getting milk from the town market when he heard someone cry out for help. Curiosity getting the best of him, he bounded down the riverbank to see what was going on. That's when he spotted a little girl with pink hair in the river, clinging onto a branch for her dear life. Fear instantly began to set into Naruto as he pondered what he could possibly do. Milk long forgotten, he crawled onto the branch and grabbed the girl's wrist just as she let go from exhaustion. Dragging her back over onto solid ground, they both collapsed as the adrenalin exited their bodies. Sakura was more than grateful to her new friend, and Naruto was just happy to finally make a friend.

As time passed on, Sakura and Naruto continued to share many adventures together by that bridge, their special secret meeting place. Slaying dragons or outsmarting the goblins, they never got bored with each other. Both their lives seemed to be consistent and pleasant, until a year later when a tragic accident occurred . . .

A terrible fire broke out near Naruto's house. All of their harvested hay was burned to nothing and even their barn caught fire and burned to the ground. Unfortunately, Naruto's little sister was playing in the barn at the time, his older brother rushing in to try and save her as their parents desperately tried to put the fire out. By the end of the day, Naruto's family lost all of their year's worth of pay and two children because of the fire.

With no money to support themselves, Naruto's parents had no choice but to give up their last child so he could survive. A month after Naruto's seventh birthday, he lost his only family, the place he called home, and his first best friend. Sakura never learned of her best friends' family tragedy, so when one day he just stopped showing up to play with her, she thought he abandoned her forever. Little did she know that their paths would cross once more in the distant future . . .


	2. Chapter II

**Hello again!**

Okay here it is as promised : The completion of Chapter II.

Please comment and let me know what you all think so far! Thank you!

~ Enjoy ~

* * *

**Forget – Me – Not**

A sign of faithfulness and enduring love.

To remember those that have died as a symbol that you may be gone but not forgotten.

**II**

"Father I'm going into town. Do you need anything?"

Sakura, now blossomed into a mature young woman of eighteen, was patiently awaiting her fathers' response while struggling to put on her boots. After tightening the buckles she danced around Kiri who was playing beneath her feet and made her way to the kitchen. She glanced over at her father in question as he continued to scribble down notes for a new novel he was currently working on. In his spare time when he wasn't tending to the sheep or gardens, Jiraiya had quite the hobby for writing romance novels. He was currently in his mid-fifties, but had a strong build, form all the hard labor he's done over the years. Jiraiya's long and white jagged hair that curtained behind him only seemed to emphasize how old he was. The sudden death of his beautiful wife left his face course and worn, but his smile was still as warm as ever. Loudly clearing her throat, she finally got her fathers' attention.

"Hmm? Did you say something darling?"

He asked her, still not even glancing in her direction. After letting out a deep sigh, Sakura approached her father sitting at the kitchen table. She reached for an apple and took a hearty bite out of it.

"Yes. Is there anything you need from town father?"

She restated her question while multitasking to chew on the bite of apple she just took. She noticed how her father's nose scrunched up slightly in disapproval at her unladylike behavior, but she could also see the amusement shining in his eyes.

"I won't even bother to correct you. Lord knows you'd only do it again to provoke me."

He laughed heartily as a cheshire-like grin appeared on his daughters' face. Oh how much her playfulness reminded him of her mother. Tsunade had always been a tease and one of the most impatient people he ever had the pleasure to know. He sighed silently to himself knowing how Sakura inherited all of her mother's personality . . . even her irritability. Thankfully Sakura also inherited most of Tsunade's looks as well. From her heart-shaped face to her big round eyes. Even the way Sakura styled her hair was all Tsunade's. It was most unfortunate that she could not be here today to witness how beautiful their daughter had grown to be. A slight sad smile graced his lips at the thought of his late wife, but it quickly faded when he noticed Sakura glancing expectantly in his direction.

"I don't need anything darling. Perhaps some more bread, but other than that I'm fine. Try not to take too long though. You know how I worry for you."

"Yes, yes. I know. I won't stay out too late to make you worry father. I'll be back by sundown."

And with that she grabbed the empty basket by the door and made her way out into the yard. Sakura quickly noted the chill settling in. Winter was after all only a few more months away. After passing the bridge by her home she began to merrily skip her way down the road. It didn't bother Sakura one bit how childish she acted sometimes. Even though she reached the age of adulthood, she would never give up on her adventures and mischievous ways. Other young ladies her age were already being courted, some even married, but not Sakura. Love was actually the farthest thing on her mind; it was still filled with slaying dragons and saving innocent people. In her mind she was quite the feisty warrior, and with good reason too.

Her uncle Kakashi Hatake, a knight of the royal court, would often visit whenever he passed through their town. Ever since Sakura was a little girl, her uncle taught her the ways of the sword. Of course it would have to be in secret, only Sakura, her uncle, and father knew of their little training sessions. Kakashi, never having children of his own, loved Sakura as if she were his own daughter. So he felt it quite necessary that his niece learned how to defend herself. Never would he forget the day when Sakura actually managed to best him during one of their spars. She was quite the natural; she fought with pride, honor, strategy, and instinct. He often considered what a wonderful knight she could have become, were it not for her gender.

Kakashi is Jiraiya's younger brother. He's currently in his early thirties, but his young handsome face says otherwise. Like his older brother, Kakashi also seems to have grayed at a young age . . . stress does that to a person. And being a knight is indeed one of the most stressful jobs a man could endure. But still, that was never able to slow him down. Kakashi now served as Captain in the Royal Guard, which is in itself a pretty big job. He would often tell Sakura stories about his wondrous adventures. Kakashi never ceased to amaze Sakura with all his endeavors, so much so that more often than naught she dream of becoming a valiant knight herself.

* * *

Gossip. That's all she heard as she confidently walked into town. Sakura wasn't ignorant; she knew what everyone thought of her. An eighteen year old woman still living at home with her worn out father. They all disapproved of her, only because she was a young woman who was still unwed. What was wrong with her? They would often whisper amongst themselves. But Sakura never let their cruel words and stares get the best of her. She didn't need anyone's approval; Sakura was perfectly happy with her life, and according to her that's all that mattered. She passed the gossiping old bats with her head held high and made her way into the town's bakery.

"Good morning Teuchi-san. I'll just have the usual please. Oh, and would you please add two of those exquisite cupcakes of yours? Father and I absolutely love them."

"Ah, Sakura! I've been wondering when you'd come in. Here you are my dear, fresh out of the oven. They're still nice and warm for you."

The owner of the bakery smiled toothily at her as he handed her the bread she requested. He was in his late forties, but his facial features weren't as course as her fathers. His slightly plump stomach and cheeks always seemed to give the man a kind and jolly look. Sakura smiled back warmly and placed the delicious smelling food in her basket. After paying for her order, she waved back at the kind old man in thanks and exited the shop. The moment she stepped out into the street, Sakura instantly regretted it. There waiting for her were a bunch of snickering girls who just couldn't seem to wait to make fun of her.

"Well if it isn't Sakura. What an utter _displeasure_ to see you again."

A girl with perfectly quaff blonde hair and striking baby blue eyes said. Sakura all but groaned when she recognized who it was, the pompous princess wannabe herself, Ino Yamanaka.

"What do you want Ino?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously, making sure to get the message across. She was in no mood to deal with her and her little clique, but Sakura also knew she didn't have a say in the matter. From the moment Sakura met the blonde she absolutely loathed her. Ino was everything Sakura despised in a person; over-confidence, arrogance, a stuck-up attitude, and completely supercilious. Therefore, she decided long ago not to waste her time on the air-head.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to know if you've received any marriage proposals yet? Oh wait, of course you haven't. Who would want to marry a poor lowly girl with an enlarged forehead and unorthodox pink hair? Not to mention you still live with that good for nothing pervert of a father of yours."

Ino scoffed to herself in a haughty manner. She obviously couldn't feel the killing intent that was radiating off of Sakura's person. She's never felt so furious in her life! That little wench just insulted not only her but her father as well! Just as she was about to retort a particularly nasty comment back, she felt the piercing gazes of others around her. They were talking about her again, and it seemed that they agreed with what Ino said. Sakura clenched her teeth tightly and fisted her hands around the basket. The poor thing was already old as it was, any more of this abuse and it would surely shatter beneath the pinkette's deadly grip.

"Anyway enough of that. I though it best to inform you that I was personally invited by the prince himself to attend the annual winter's ball. It'll be held at the Elven Castle you know. Of course _you_ won't be attending."

A sly smile quickly plastered itself on the evil snake's face. Ino absolutely loved emphasizing how much better she was than Sakura and rubbing it in her face. In truth, the blonde was more than jealous of Sakura. She envied how exotically beautiful Sakura was, and what bothered Ino even more was that Sakura didn't even know it! Or she didn't seem to care about it at all. The nerve! What Ino would give to be able to flaunt that kind of beauty around.

"I don't care for your stupid ball Ino. Now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do than waste my time on insipid matters."

Sakura turned hastily after giving the blonde another vicious glare. She didn't care what Ino had to say, Sakura vowed to never let another make her feel insignificant. Sakura walked all but six steps before Ino called out to her once more . . . of course that viper would want the last word.

"I'll be sure to say hello to Prince Sasuke for you. Too da loo Sakura!"

Sakura continued stomping angrily down the road. You could almost see the little craters forming beneath her feet. Evil, heinous wench . . . doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut! Sakura's eyes narrowed at the thought. But once Sakura turned the corner all thoughts of Ino quickly left her mind as new horrors filled it. There before her were a few shops on fire. Broken glass and debris littered the road as many people rushed to put the fires out. The loud thunderous flames hungrily licking away at the little shops blocked out all other noise. Sakura rushed to help the other towns people and within the hour most of the danger had subsided. Many were screaming and crying, wondering how this could have ever happened.

"It was raiders! A clan of vagabonds wearing dark cloaks and wicked masks!"

One of the shop owners exclaimed in anger. The towns people were all talking heatedly amongst themselves. Some were prepared to take immediate action while others were still mourning the loss of their livelihood.

"They burnt down my restaurant! How am I supposed to rebuild with no money?!"

"What about my dress shop?! Do you have any idea how long it look me and my workers to make all those clothes?!"

They all wanted answers and justice, but no one was able to identify who those masked raiders were. Sakura knew she should probably leave before a fight broke out, she definitely didn't want to be caught in the middle of it. She was about to turn around and make her way home when a particular statement made her heart stop.

"They were heading east! We should summon the guard immediately!"

Sakura quickly walked up to the angry shop owner with visible terror on her face. She hoped to all that was good that she heard the man wrong.

"Which way east did they go?"

Sakura felt her throat dry up as she waited in anticipation for the man to answer her question. Please, please don't let it be so.

"Towards the farmlands."

He answered with slight annoyance that the girl was asking him questions. Sakura's face paled considerably as she began feeling sick to her stomach. Her home was in the east farmlands . . . Not wanting to waste another second, Sakura bolted in the direction of her home. She could feel tears begin to prick at her eyes as an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. She never ran so fast in her life, the only thing keeping her going was the extreme amounts of adrenaline pumping through her body. Once she made it to the bridge Sakura began to slow her pace. Her basket dropped to the ground beside her as shock slacked her arms helplessly to her sides. Ash and smoke filled the air around her. Everything was slowly dying right before her eyes. All her father's sheep were gone; her mother's flower garden, and the large sakura tree she was named after . . . all in flames.

The large tree creaked and cackled under the heat; almost like an injured animal moaning out in pain. Sakura felt as if a small part of her was also dying along with the tree. Painfully tearing her eyes away she made her way to the house. Thankfully it was still standing, though glass from the broken windows littered the front yard and doorway. Sakura cautiously made her way into the now broken house. Everything was scattered array. Dishes broken, her father's papers dispersed all around the kitchen. A small gasp escaped Sakura's lips when she noticed a small remnant of blood on the floor, as if there was a sign of struggle. Silent tears slid down her face as she propped a fallen chair back into place.

"Father! Father where are you?!"

She exclaimed, finally finding her voice as panic settled in. Sakura scoured the entire house for him, only to end up right where she first started. Jiraiya was nowhere to be found. Sakura collapsed right onto the messy kitchen floor, the exhaustion finally overwhelming her. She didn't even notice when Kiri came out of her hiding place and tried to comfort the broken girl. Sakura was lost in her thoughts while starring around the kitchen with a lifeless look in her eyes. Her father was gone . . . he was actually gone.


End file.
